The present invention relates to parking a vehicle having retractable extensions, and in particular, to vehicle laser parking indicator apparatus.
RVs may be difficult to park due to their size. RVs may be as long as 40 feet and may be equipped with only two rear view mirrors to judge distances along the sides of the vehicle when parking. Typical RV parks have parking spaces which accommodate an RV with slide-outs.
Slide-outs extend and increase the internal living space when the vehicle is parked. When parking such an RV, the slide-outs are not extended, and a driver must judge the distances to align the RV such that there is enough room to accommodate the slide-outs within the designated parking space. Parking to accommodate the slide-outs using only the site provided by the rear view mirrors to align the vehicle may be a daunting task.
Other types of vehicle may have extensions which may be retracted when moving and therefore, clearance may be difficult to estimate. For example, a back hoe may have retractable stabilizers. When situating the vehicle, the driver may not be able to see the areas in which the stabilizer footings may ultimately set. The back hoe may need to be parked close to a cement barrier making the estimation of clearance for the stabilizer footings critical. New methods and apparatus are necessary to aid in this difficult task.